


Yes, Officer

by kylylni



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Car Sex, Cum Swallowing, Deputy, Felon, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Older Liam, Size Kink, Smut, Younger Zayn, police officer, traffic standstill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylylni/pseuds/kylylni
Summary: Zayn doesn’t like trouble, he swears. But for some reason trouble likes him, and he always finds himself caught in the middle.(or Officer Liam fucks Zayn in the backseat of his cop car/ black SUV (refer to criminal minds))





	Yes, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, car sex! Liam is 32, Zayn is 19.

It happened again. 

 

Of course it did, he could never seem to stay out of trouble for longer than a month. It wasn’t that he sought out trouble – no, actually, trouble sought him. It lurked around every corner, every twist and turn. It was unavoidable, inevitable. So here he was, hands cuffed behind his back, bum beginning to ache from sitting on the cement curb for so long. The policemen who pulled him over stood in front of him, not daring to turn their backs on him in case he decided to make a run for it. One of them spoke into the radio attached to his uniform, muttering words unintelligible to him. Zayn turned his head to the side, staring down the man sat on the same curb yet a large distance away. Blood dripped down his face as a medic frantically tried to clean him up. The man groaned, the medic pressing cotton swabs soaked in alcohol to the open wounds on his face. Zayn looked away, wincing at the unfortunate sight. 

 

He looked down at his own knees, the urge to run his hands nervously down his legs becoming too much for him to handle. He’d always hated the feeling of being handcuffed. Zayn felt powerless and vulnerable, the worst feelings a man could have. He could be taken down at any moment, the man beside him – who wasn’t cuffed – could very well strike him if he wanted to. Zayn was almost grateful when a familiar authoritative voice was heard over the policeman’s radio. Almost. 

 

“Headed towards you now.” Zayn internally groaned at the new information. He was the last person Zayn wanted to deal with. His annoying sympathy, his carefully chosen words. He was going to flip out when he saw Zayn – oh, boy was he going to be mad. It’s not like Zayn particularly cared about the older man’s feelings, but hearing him nag for hours on end on the drive to the station was tiresome. Exhausting. 

 

Zayn continued to stare down at his shoes as the sirens of another cop car became clearer. What was the point of the sirens if the bad guy was already caught? Not that Zayn was the bad guy in this situation, but, well, okay, he’s definitely the bad guy in this situation. 

 

The sound of a car door closing caused the man beside him to jump, resulting the cotton-swabbing medic to pour a little too much alcohol on to the cotton swab, spilling it all over himself and the open wounds on the other guys shoulder. Zayn chuckled at his groan of agony. His laughter died down when large boots came into his line of vision. He gulped, slowly trailing his eyes up at the figure. There was no way he was that tall. “Zayn Malik. Disappointed, but not surprised.” the officer smacked his lips. 

 

“Officer Payne. Great to see you again. How long has it been? Like, a year?” Zayn chuckled humorlessly, eyes squinting as the sun caught his eyes behind the officers head. “Can you move to the side a little? Kinda getting blinded here.” 

 

“Let’s go. You know the routine, kid.” Officer Payne rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment and walking away. Zayn struggled to stand up, nearly falling on his face but instead tumbling into one of the officers that arrested him. 

 

“Watch it.” 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, shoving past the incompetent man and shuffling to Officer Payne’s familiar car. His was the one with the dent right by the tire, and the bullet hole on the hood. Courtesy of Zayn Malik. It wasn’t one of the regular cop cars, no. It was a big black SUV with a siren placed on the top. Yeah, he was one of the important guys. Officer Payne opened the door for the front seat instead of the back seat, forcing Zayn inside the vehicle.

 

“Wow, I feel special. Do you do this to all the young felons? Take me on a date first, Officer.” Officer Payne ignores him, entering the car and buckling up. They then began their hour and a half drive to the ‘local’ (not really local if it’s that far) police station. 

 

“Care to tell me what exactly happened?” Officer Payne questioned, glancing momentarily at the small lad. 

 

“Not really.” Zayn shrugged. 

 

“Zayn.” Officer Payne growled threateningly. 

 

“Okay, okay, don’t go all ‘Hulk, Smash’ on me now. It was really nothing. I bumped into him, he called me a name, I asked him what he said, he repeated it, I beat him up. The end.” 

 

“You can’t just go –,” 

 

“Go around beating people up, yeah, I know.” Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes at the familiar speech. “I had a reason. You can’t just go around calling people names.” 

 

“You don’t –,” 

 

“Always have to retaliate?” Zayn stared the man down, raising his eyebrow in amusement. 

 

“Exactly. You’re just a kid, Zayn, you don’t have to always live your life in handcuffs.” 

 

“I’m not a kid. I’m 19, perfectly capable of making my own decisions.” 

 

“Obviously not.” It was silent in the vehicle after that. Zayn was almost surprised Officer Payne could stay quiet for that long, he was always muttering on and on about Zayn’s life and how he could be so much more, do so much more. Incorrect assumptions. 

 

The car came to a sudden stop. Zayn glanced out the window and groaned. Traffic was at a complete standstill because of a huge car accident almost ten miles away, according to the flashing sign. Zayn would have to be stuck in the car with Officer Payne for at least another hour, added on to the hour it takes to even get to the station. “Well, that’s just fortunate, isn’t it, Officer Payne?” Zayn laughed sarcastically. 

 

“I told you a long time ago, you can call me Liam.” Zayn blushed but nodded. He sighed, building up the courage to ask a question that his been on his mind since the first time he met Liam, 

 

“Why are you so nice to me?” he wasn’t that courageous after all, whispering the words quietly. Almost so quiet that Liam hadn’t caught onto it in time. 

 

“I see something in you, Zayn. You’re not just some troublesome kid –,” 

 

“Except I am.” 

 

“Let me finish, Zayn.” Liam chastised, “You’re not the bad kid you think you are. You’ve done a couple bad things in your life but that doesn’t make you a bad person. I know you have it in you to change, you just have to realize it. All it takes is a little push, okay? I’m here to give you that push. I know you may not think it’s possible, but I care about you, Zayn. You’re not just some random kid running the streets, at least not to me.” Liam finished his mini-rant, glancing every-so-often at the not moving traffic then back at Zayn. Zayn kept his eyes focused on the older man, tears falling from his eyes without his permission. Stupid emotions, stupid tear ducts, stupid tears. 

 

“Babe, why are you crying?” Liam whispered, placing his hand on Zayn’s cheek to wipe away the tears. Zayn’s heart jumped at the pet name, his mind whirring with emotions that he wished he couldn’t feel. He didn’t answer the police officer, only shrugging and subtly burying his head into Liam’s hand. Even when Liam had successfully wiped away all of his tears, he kept his hand on his cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. 

 

The traffic had yet to move, not even an inch.

 

Zayn did. He inched forward, subtly, not enough for Liam to pay much attention to it. He continued to rub Zayn’s cheek slowly, staring into the young boys eyes. It was when Zayn got close enough to feel the man’s breath against his face that he spoke again, “I meant what I said. I truly care about you, Zayn.” That’s when Zayn broke, surging forward and pressing his lips against Liam’s. It was a soft peck, at first, only lasting for no more than five seconds. Zayn pulled away first, embarrassed out of his mind. Their noses continued to touch, his breath shuddering. He couldn’t believe he just kissed Liam, Officer Payne, a  _ policeman,  _ a  _ grown _ man. 

 

Zayn almost cried out in surprise when Liam pulled him back against his lips. Their mouths molded together perfectly, lips sliding in between each other’s. Zayn pushed himself forward, leaning over the center console, careful not to press any buttons. Liam reached over and gripped his hips tightly, a small whimper escaping the young boy’s mouth. Liam pulled away at the sound, pushing his back against the car door. Zayn pouted, chasing his lips. Liam could only shake his head, forcing Zayn back into his own seat. “Stop.” Liam commanded quietly, shaking his head. “We can’t do this. You know we can’t.” 

 

“I feel like this talk is very impersonal when my hands are still cuffed behind my back.” Zayn muttered, stretching out his fingers as much as he could. 

 

“Right, sorry.” Liam grabbed his keys from around his belt, unlocking the cuffs and throwing them somewhere under Zayn’s seat. Zayn stretched fully, cracking his shoulders. 

 

“Where were we?” Zayn tried to play off his embarrassment. He knew exactly where they were. He was in the middle of getting rejected by a police officer. 

 

“W-we can’t do that, Zayn. We can’t kiss like that.” 

 

“Why can’t we?” Zayn snapped, giving the officer an incredulous look, “We obviously could. We did. You just don’t  _ want  _ to.” 

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to –,”

 

“Why did I think you could actually care about me? Why did I think  _ anybody _ could actually care about me?” Zayn groaned, turning his head to look out the window, facing away from Liam. 

 

“I  _ do _ care about you, Zayn! I’m a police officer and I just arrested you. That’s highly illegal.” 

 

“Sounds like sexy role playing to me.” Zayn shrugged. 

 

“Zayn, be serious.” Liam scolded, grabbing Zayn’s chin in his hand, roughly forcing the boy to look at him. Zayn flinched away, swatting Liam’s hands off his face. “I’m not allowed to touch you now?” Liam sighed, rubbing his hands down his face exasperatedly. 

 

“It’s not that you can’t, it’s that you don’t want to.” Zayn smirked, although a hint of sadness creeped into his tone. 

 

“It’s not like that, Zayn! I want to, God, you don’t understand how much I want to. But I  _ can’t _ , Zayn, I can’t.” Liam begged the boy to understand where he was coming from. It would be so wrong to do anything with him. Not only because Zayn was nearly fifteen years younger than him, but he was  _ literally _ in a cop car. He just took the boy out of his handcuffs! How wrong would it be to do anything sexual with a felon in a cop car, even if it was just a kiss? 

 

“If you want to do it, do it, Liam. I’m not going to try to beat you up or something. I’m not saying no.” Zayn waited for Liam to say something, do something, anything. It was silent in the car. They moved as much as the traffic did – which, obviously, wasn’t at all – until Zayn got tired of it. He climbed over the center console, placing each leg on the other side of the officers thighs so he was straddling his lap. 

 

“Zayn–,” 

 

“Officer.” Zayn whispered, nose pressed tightly against Liam’s, chest to chest. “Kiss me.” 

 

So Liam gave up on his internal battle. He pressed their lips back together, running his tongue along Zayn’s bottom lip. Zayn opened his mouth, their tongues softly caressing the other in a loving embrace. 

 

Liam placed his hands on the small of Zayn’s back, forcing an arch in his back. The sudden action caused their hardening members to rub against each other, a moan escaping each of their lips, muted by the kiss. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Zayn pulled away, “We’re in the middle of traffic, can’t they see –,” 

 

“Tinted windows, Zayn. Nobody can see us, okay? Not even with ultra eyesight.” Liam confirmed. 

 

“What the hell is ultra eyesight?” Zayn laughed, pressing his forehead against the older man’s. 

 

“I don’t know, just go with it.” Liam whispered, pulling him back into a kiss. They continued to grind into each other, creating a steady rhythm. Liam thrusted up, Zayn pushed down. 

 

Zayn moaned, leaving Liam’s lips to trail kisses down his neck. He continued further, pushing himself down onto his knees. “Move the chair back.” Liam obeyed, pushing the chair back to create more room for Zayn to rest on his knees, head between his lap. He trailed the kisses down Liam’s stomach, lifting his shirt up slightly. Liam took the hint and removed his work shirt, leaving his six pack on display. Zayn whimpered at the sight. He decided he couldn’t wait any longer. Traffic could start up again at any given moment, they didn’t have much time. Zayn unbuttoned Liam’s pants, forcing them down his knees as well as his underwear. 

 

Liam’s hard cock sprang up. He was nowhere near little, so big that Zayn questioned if he could even fit it in his mouth. How did Liam even fit it in his pants? It wasn’t even fully hard yet. Zayn shrugged, stroking it gently. He wasted no time, swallowing the head quickly. He bobbed his head, dragging his tongue along the vein on the side of the base. “God.” Liam groaned, thrusting up into the boys mouth. Zayn gagged, grabbing Liam’s thigh tightly, his nails leaving marks. “Sorry, sorry.” Liam muttered, forcing his hips to stay in place no matter how bad he wanted to fuck the pretty boys mouth. 

 

Zayn pulled off of his hard dick for only a moment, “I can take it.” he rasped, then shoved his mouth back over the large member. He bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks on every thrust toward the head. Liam waited until he was halfway down to buck his hips up, the young boy choking once again. He thrusted a couple more times, tears falling from Zayn’s eyes. The sight caused his stomach to tighten, a familiar feeling stirring in his balls. “Shit, get up, don’t want to come yet.” Liam groaned, pulling Zayn up by his hair. “We have at least twenty five minutes before they cleaned up the crash. Gonna fuck you in the backseat, okay?” 

 

Zayn moaned, nodding his head in approval. “M’kay.” 

 

“Go.” Liam commanded, helping him over the console and into the spacious backseat. Liam climbed in after him, making sure the car was set on park. Once he was in the backseat, he pushed the seats so they were fully reclined. “C’mere.” Liam whispered seductively, lying back on the seat so Zayn could straddle his lap. He tapped Zayn’s jean covered bum. “Take these off.” he didn’t even wait for Zayn to take them off, dragging them down his legs himself. Zayn lifted his shirt up from the bottom, slowly slipping it over his head in a sexy matter. Liam sighed contentedly, running his hands down Zayn’s soft waist. 

 

Zayn pressed his chest against Liam’s, leaving love bites on his shoulder blade. “Open yourself up for me.” Liam spoke, causing Zayn to almost choke in surprise. 

 

“You’re not going to do it for me?” Zayn whimpered. 

 

“Where’s the fun in that? Hurry up before traffic starts moving again.” Liam smirked, smacking Zayn’s now naked ass in amusement. Zayn rolled over, now shoulder to shoulder with the officer. He gently placed three fingers in his mouth since there was no lube in sight. He coated his fingers thickly with his saliva, once he was sure they were wet enough he placed his fingers at his entrance. He turned his head to look Liam in his eyes, not looking away as he pressed his middle finger in his tight hole. He opened his mouth in pleasure, mainly for show. “Officer Payne…” he moaned, rubbing his free hand down the policeman’s abs. He thrusted a little faster, adding in a second finger. He scissored himself open, closing his eyes when he brushed against his prostate. 

 

Liam moaned at the sight in front of him. Zayn’s flushed face, his hard nipples, his uneven breath, his hard cock, his three fingers stretching his hole open wide. Liam stood on his knees, dragging Zayn by his thigh so he was now in between Zayn’s legs. He wrapped Zayn’s legs around his waist, replacing Zayn’s fingers with his own. Zayn whimpered and moaned, vulnerable as his legs shook around the older man’s waist. His stomach caved in and out, his eyebrows furrowed as he gave the man an innocent look. “Please, make love to me, Liam.” He whined, rubbing Liam’s neck slowly. 

 

Liam pulled his fingers out of his hole, causing Zayn to whine at the empty feeling. Liam spit on his hand, lubing up his dick as best as he could. He lined up the head with the boys entrance, and just before he entered, “Be careful, please. It’s been a while.” Zayn had whispered quietly. Liam was almost shocked at the innocent look on Zayn’s face, his lip caught between his lip and his eyebrows furrowed nervously. Liam paused at the realization. 

 

“Have you  _ ever _ …” he trailed off, but Zayn caught on. He hesitated, but shook his head defeatedly. 

 

“Not with a boy. Once with a girl.” Liam groaned, placing his head against Zayn’s beating heart. 

 

“I’m so sorry. Was gonna take your virginity in the back of a cop car –,” 

 

“Was? Wait, don’t stop now, please.” Zayn begged, reaching between his legs. He grabbed Liam’s cock, pressing the tip against his entrance. His breath caught in his throat as the head caught onto his rim, stretching him out more than his fingers could. 

 

“I should’ve made it special for you. I’ll be gentle, I promise. I’ll make it better than you imagined, slow and passionate – I’ll make it up to you, okay? Maybe I’ll take you on a date, get us a hotel –,”

 

Zayn nodded, wrapping his legs tightly around Liam’s waste. “Just focus on this for now, okay?” Zayn forced more of Liam’s cock into his hole slowly, welcoming the stretch. Liam moved his hand out of the way, going the rest of the way himself. Zayn moaned loudly, digging his nails into Liam’s sides. He trailed his arms over his shoulder then around his neck, hugging his lover to his chest. Liam pulled out, slowly thrusting back in. Zayn let out a breathy moan, his head leaning back against the seats. Liam buried his head in the boy’s neck, creating a soft and slow rhythm. In and out, in and out. He bit his neck, leaving a light love bite. He angled his hips, in search for his lovers prostate. He knew he found it when Zayn opened his legs wider, letting go of his waist. 

 

“Right there, baby?” He asked, his hot breath and his sexy, raspy voice causing shivers to run down Zayn’s spine. 

 

“Uh huh.” he whined, turning his face so he could catch Liam’s lips between his. Liam lifted himself up on his elbows, setting himself down on his knees. He changed rhythm, pulling all the way out, thrusting back in right into his pleasure spot. He fucked into Zayn, burying his cock deep inside of him before pulling out. He grabbed his thighs, pushing his legs against his chest, folding him in. Liam thrust deeper and harder, biting his lip to hold back his groans. Zayn didn’t bother holding back, letting out loud moans and whimpers at every thrust inside his heat. He stroked himself to the pace of Liam’s thrust, pulling closer to the edge. “Fuck, Liam, so good…” 

 

“You like that, baby? Feel so good around my cock, so tight.” He thrusted faster, thrusts becoming sloppy as he became closer to his orgasm. He suddenly stopped, pulling out of Zayn. Zayn whined, but stopped once he was flipped onto his chest, ass lifted into air. Liam entered him in one thrust, continuing his deep, hard movements. 

 

“Shit, ‘m so close, so close.” Zayn moaned, gripping the back of the drivers seat. 

 

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Liam whispered hotly, rubbing his hands down his side. He was close himself, eyes shutting as his orgasm built up. 

 

“Yes, Officer.” Zayn whispered, turning his head to catch the eyes of his lover. Liam groaned at the name and at the eye contact, placing his hand over Zayn’s hand that was rested on the front seat. He thrusted sloppily, forcing his orgasm back until Zayn came first. 

 

“Come for me. Come all over the seats.” Zayn groaned, his hips stuttering as he exploded. Liam pulled out of Zayn’s hole, turning him around and forcing his cock down his throat. Zayn moaned, bobbing his head as Liam chased his orgasm. 

 

“Shit.” Liam groaned, exploding down Zayn’s throat. Zayn swallowed it all, cleaning the excess cum of the base of his cock. 

 

Zayn stood on his knees, caressing Liam’s tongue with his own, letting him taste his own juices. 

 

A loud honk startled them out of their post orgasmic bliss. Liam glanced out the window, groaning. Traffic had began to move. It hadn’t been that long, the car in front of him only a couple inches away from they were at first. He jumped into the front seat, putting the car on drive and beginning their way to the station. Zayn threw him his pants and he quickly slipped them on, then his shirt. Zayn dressed himself, hopping back into the passenger seat once he lifted the seats back up. 

 

“Do I really still have to go to the station?” Zayn groaned, his voice nearly gone from as much moaning and screaming he was doing. 

 

Liam chuckled, placing his hand on Zayn’s thigh. “I’ll just say you got cornered, okay? He threatened you and you had no choice. But if this happens again, I will  _ not  _ be helping you.. understood?” Liam asked seriously, giving Zayn a warning look. 

 

“Yes, Officer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
